


The sickness of my heart (Is killing me)

by Mytholagygirl2345



Series: The Heart-sick [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytholagygirl2345/pseuds/Mytholagygirl2345
Summary: No demigod has a happy ending. But he had hoped...Well, never mind. There was nothing he could do now.At least nothing he wanted to.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo (one sided)
Series: The Heart-sick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082819
Kudos: 14





	1. Green like your eyes (Deadly like your soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hanahaki fic in the house!!! Hope you like it. This one will be multiple chapters, and it’s all Nico’s POV.
> 
> Note: I don’t own Percy Jackson.

I collapsed on the forest floor, sobbing.

Why had she left me? Why hadn’t Percy kept her safe? He promised! Someone as perfect Percy could have kept her safe if he tried.

Suddenly, a hard feeling pressed against my throat. I turned over and coughed up a few paper-thin ovals the color of the sea, stained with blood. I didn’t know flower petals even came in that color.

Wait, flower petals? I squinted at the tiny objects on the ground. Yes, they were defiantly flower petals, though I didn’t know what kind of flower they were from. Why was I coughing up flower petals?

It didn’t matter. I had to leave. People might come after me, if I stayed here too long. Shakily, I got to my feet. I had collapsed in a small clearing, with a tall mound of rocks up ahead.

Not quite sure what I was doing, I wobbled over to the base of the mound. I circled the pile until I came across a small shaft between the boulders. 

I stood there uncertainly for a moment. The crevice was dark and cold-looking, and any number of the mythological horrors I’d learned about during my week of camp could be lurking there. Even from up here I could smell the musty stench of underground. 

But, just as I resolved to go back into the woods, I heard someone shouting my name. Percy.

I panicked. My sister had died on Percy’s watch. He wasn’t to be trusted.

And there was something... else. A hot, spiking feeling in my chest that was almost as pressing as the petals had been. I didn’t know what that feeling was, but it made him feel helpless, weak, and vulnerable. And I only felt it when Percy was around.

Percy and his friends were crashing through the bushes, getting closer by the minute. There was no time to find a hiding place, and if I tried to run, I didn’t like my odds against a couple highly-trained demigods with excellent running shoes.

Before I could change my mind, I jumped into the pit just as Percy emerged from the other side of the clearing. I tumbled into the darkness, praying to whatever god that was my father that Percy hadn’t seen me.


	2. I stay away from you because you’re dangerous (And I can’t help but like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minos tries to convince Nico to get rid of his disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during LA class, don’t judge.

“You need to do something about your “problem”.”

I pulled my aviator jacket closer, pulling the hood over my head. “Not this nonsense again. I told you, I’m not—”

Minos waved away my protests. “You can’t fool me boy. I’ve been around for centuries. I know what the Hanahaki disease is. So, who is it?”

I glared at the ghost. “No one. This can’t be the Hanahaki disease. I’ve never been attracted to a girl in my life, much less loved one. It must be something else.”

Minos smiled, his face long and angular like a wolf’s. I could just imagine him saying “The better to eat you with my dear!”

“No girls, eh. What about boys? You seem to talk about this Percy Jackson quite a lot if I remember correctly—”

I stood. Despite the crackling blue fire, the temperature dropped. My breath turned to steam, and bones popped up from the ground. Shadows crept toward me, drawn by my anger.

“If you want my help,” I said slowly, my voice quivering with rage. “You will _never_ make that suggestion again. I’m not— I don’t— I can’t—”

“Fine, fine,” Minos brushed off his ghostly robes, as if he might have picked up spectral dust in the last two thousand years. “Regardless of who it is or what their gender is—”

“Female.”

He ignored me. “You need to make a decision. You can’t bring my—” He hesitates. “You can’t bring _your_ sister back if you suffocate. You need to get the surgery.”

“But—” I hacked up a few blood-stained petals. Minos looked at me like, _Listen to the ghost_.

“Fine,” I spat. “But we don’t have time right now. We’ll do it _after_ we find out how to bring her back.”

“But—” Minos protested.

I unsheathed my Stygian iron sword. “Do you have a problem with my decision, Minos?”

He gritted his teeth. “No... my lord.”

“I thought so,” I put my sword back in it’s scabbard and sat down on a boulder. “You may leave now. Before you test my patience.”

Minos left, grumbling. “Being told what to do by a mere _child_ , how ridiculous—” I ignored it.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. All these hours in the Underworld, the summonings, the training... it was exhausting. I needed to rest without Minos pestering me.

And the comment he made about Percy... Percy’s dark windswept hair and sea green eyes might be considered attractive to some _girls_ , but I was a boy. A boy and a girl could date. A boy and a boy couldn’t. The fact that Minos would even consider was so completely preposterous, I should have laughed.

Sure, sometimes when I thought about Percy, my cheeks got red, but that could be put down to the cold. I mentioned him to Minos because he was my enemy, not my friend and certainly not my crush. Percy got my sister killed. Whenever he’s around, I feel vulnerable, raw, and anxious. That wasn’t what a crush felt like... was it?

Confused, I slid off the boulder and curled up next to the fire, huddled in my oversized jacket. As soon as I lay my head on the ground, exhaustion overtook me, and I drifted to sleep.


	3. I’ll save you (In the hope that you will be my savior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minos convinces Nico to go back into the Laybrinth for “Annabeth”.

I got tricked into doing one of the stupidest things in my life because of Annabeth Chase.

My guest room at Geyron’s ranch should have been dark, that late at night with the lights off. But the annoying, glowing ghost in my face lit up things quite well.

“I’m telling you, they are in grave danger!” Minos waved his ghostly hands wildly in the air.

“And I’m telling you, I don’t care.” I crossed my arms petulantly.

“Well you should,” Minos sneered. “After all, this could be the solution to your, ah, little disease.”

“What does that mean?” I asked him.

“My sources tell me that they are being pursed by a couple of rouge skeletons, but you could easily dispatch them. You would be their hero. They would welcome you into their group with open arms. And on the off chance your “special someone”, happens to be part of their little quest, then maybe...”

Around me, the air temperature dropped a few degrees. “We’ve discussed this. I’m not pining for Percy Jackson. It’s not—”

“Possible,” Minos sighed exasperatedly. “Fine. How about Miss Chase. She’s female. Would she do?”

I thought about it. True Annabeth is pretty, though I didn’t know her very well, or at least as much as the others. But who knows? She _might_ be my unrequited love. She certainly isn’t attracted to me, and I didn’t even know what love _felt_ like. I could be in love with her and just not know it.

“So, now that you’ve gotten yourself proper cover,” Minos said dryly. “Will you save them from certain doom, or leave them to perish.”

That answer was obvious. No matter how much I hated Percy and his friends, I wasn’t going to leave them to die out of spite, not when I could so easily help them. And if Annabeth was my love, saving her could get her to love me back, and that would be the end of that stupid flower disease.

And if the mission involved saving Percy... well, so what? Saving someone’s life doesn’t mean you’re attracted to them. Because I’m not attracted to Percy. I can’t be. It’s impossible.

Though lately a lot of impossible things seem to be happening.

I pushed the though away. I’ll need to concentrate if I’m going back into the Laybrinth. 

I looked up at Minos. “Fine, let’s go.”

He smiled cruelly. “As you wish, _my lord_.”


End file.
